Simple and Clean
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Random AU Kames one shot. Small summary: All just a dream, a sweet dream...


Okay...I had a song inspiration for a Kames one shot (Sub!Kendall/Dom!James) today, the song 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru. She is a talented singer and wonderful person, I highly recommend her other songs; she sings a majority of the songs for Kingdom Hearts (an awesome game series as well) so when interested, look her up because you will not be disappointed. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! Note: Bold writing is narration, words with single quotes represent James speaking while italics alone are thoughts...!

* * *

**Dreams are just dreams, you can't find real things within them...**

Kendall Knight squeezed his eyes shut, praying those bottle green pools would lose sight of the world around him to the realm of dreams, to allow him to see...

_Him, I just want to see him again; I missed him all day, please let me sleep. Please let me sleep, so I can see him again..._ The young blonde mused mentally, pale peach hallow cheeks tinting a sharp pink as he pushed the bangs of his short mop of dirty blonde hair off his forehead and tried to measure his breathing, counting under his breath the seconds until his body would collapse.

Collapse and leave this world behind, so he could visit the realm of dreams and not have to leave again until dawn; until dawn, he could be with him.

_Please, please, please...!_ The poor teen felt panic at noticing he was still in his physical body, not even near to the point of freedom in his state of mind. He gripped at his head and bit his lower lip in frustration, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Please, oh please let me sleep! Let me see him, feel him touch me, let me smell his skin again! Please, let me feel him again!" The blonde chanted over and over like a sacred prayer or spell, stretching back his swan neck and spreading about his limbs as he forced everything present, past and even future from his mind, allowing the purple clouds of the dream realm to take, take, take him over...

...

'Kendall? My little dreamer, can you hear me?'

**All is fake, all is imagination, all are figments...**

Kendall soon gasped with a choked moan of unbearable pleasure when he felt a pair of warm, familiar lips gently work and worship the baby soft skin of his collarbone. His firm chest rose and fell with his shallow pants, the pink blush on his cheeks darkening to a maroon red while his bottle green eyes, pure and bright with shine, went dull and a teal with passion.

With passion, with want, with lust and love.

Love.

Love, something he found not in his world but in the realm of dreams.

'Kendall?' That sweet angelic voice repeated, the aforementioned blonde tilting up his head and to the side slightly to see a tall, muscular yet lithe body straddling his, warm spidery hands the color of luscious caramel riding up his thin arms before meeting his trembling fingers and lacing with them tenderly, the lips that had caressed his collarbone traveling upwards to press a kiss to the corner of Kendall's plump, soft pale pink mouth.

Kendall whined at the weak contact and jerked his head quickly so that those lips touched his, his hands flaring out to grip at a toned, strong bare back; he traced the rippling muscles as he muffled his moans by biting his tongue, head coming out from under the other boy's chiseled chin so that their eyes met.

Two pools of mercury brown, wide and deep and simply beautiful, looked and devoured the blonde with a just an affectionate, longing stare.

"J-James..." Kendall managed off his tongue, the brunette towering over him offering a smile to him; it was a smile unlike no other, too perfect to be human yet too subtle, too kind to be considered a smile of a demon.

'I missed you today, Kendall; the day goes by too slow when away from you.' The brunette said, pressing a quick kiss to the blonde's lips again before he shifted to his side and pulled the shorter, younger boy to his chest, their eyes locked still as he stroked Kendall's pretty boy face with a fondness in his gestures.

Kendall snuggled to the other's chest and breathed in his welcoming, butter honey scent with a content smile on to his face; how he loved this, their moments alone together. Even though they only saw each other in the blonde's dreams, it was still enough to leave the blonde powerless to the other's call, to his presence and touch.

**Yet you are here, with me...**

"I missed you too, James." Kendall whispered, trying not to blush as he felt the other's heart beat through the skin of his strong, steel-hard torso.

James was always wearing shorts, dark blue surfer sorts, in his dreams but never a shirt; probably in his world, where it was all sea and sky, he didn't need a shirt for it would be soaked with seawater and turned brittle by the always shining sun. He walked barefoot, shirtless with a seashell hanging around his neck by a dark green, tightly knitted vine of seaweed, just shorts on for clothes while his hair was often a darker chocolate-brown than normal from the wet and his whole perfect, god-like body sparkling with stray water drops.

He did not go around like that due to lust though; it was in his nature, because Kendall always dreamed of the other near the sea or another place surrounded with water. James seemed like a person okay with living among the waters, he was happy among the shores and for his happiness Kendall constantly pictured him somewhere with wide, open space and endless waves.

Just like that, the scenery changed: the purple clouds around them shifted to a teal sea, sparkling and alive with vigor while the soft ground below them turned to smooth, golden sands; James' smile beamed in the sunshine beating down on them both as he pulled the blonde carefully to his feet, helped him strip of his tight-fitting blue and red shirt and roll up the legs of his jeans, all the while pressing stray kisses to his lover's neck, cheeks, forehead, nose and mouth.

**Your eyes, your voice, your heart; all is real...**

'Look.' James whispered in the shorter boy's left ear, kissing the shell before resting his chin to his shoulder; Kendall's face was red still at the sweet touches but did as he was requested and stared out to the ocean, gasping at seeing millions of seagulls and winds play across the clear, blue sky.

The elegant birds flapped their wings and chirped their sacred song in harmony, some watching the lovers with small, beady marble eyes while the rest drew patterns across the sky like ink to paper.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Kendall said, gasping again in content when James' face pressed lightly to the back of his neck, lips kissing the sparse hair there before he spoke again.

'Swim with me?' Kendall looked a little edgy; he was a good swimmer and all but wasn't always so confident at sea, since he nearly drowned one time as a kid on summer vacation after graduating from elementary school.

James saw the slight fear and doubt in his lover's green eyes and smiled again, taking both of the blonde's pale, trembling hands in his and giving them little squeezes of comfort.

'It's okay, love. I'm here, we have the rest of the night in your world to be together; I'll take care of you and I promise to not let you drift from me, I promise.' James sealed the deal with a warm, reassuring kiss to Kendall's lips, the blonde looking up at his taller, slightly more build lover.

"I'm kind of scared." He admitted, but soon began to pull the brunette towards the sea anyway, James eying him carefully.

'Love, we don't have to if you don't want to; we can go somewhere else, like explore the sky or check out the forest by the lake. I can get us there in seconds.' James pointed out, though he stopped when the blonde shot him a mild glare.

"If I don't face my fears now, I'll never get over them. Just...d-don't let go of me, okay?" Kendall asked, James snaking his long, lean arms around the slender waist before him and pressing a kiss to the blonde's left temple.

'I promise to never let go, ever.' He said firmly, both now waist-length with the water.

Kendall nodded with a shaky smile before they both dipped their heads under the water, Kendall holding his breath but smiling as best he could with a closed mouth at feeling James' hands at his hips, holding back his giggles as James sang all soft but alluring in his ear.

The brunette had no need for air; in his world of sea and stars, he only breathed when on land with his blonde lover.

**In our a sea of dreams, there is no end to this paradise...**

The skies and sea changed brilliant colors as Kendall allowed himself to be ravished and worshipped like a fine piece of art by James, the brunette cradling him close like a rose bud in a large garden maze as he kissed the tips of those spidery, pale fingers, kissed the curves of his blunt aristocrat nose and the dip of his chin, brushed his lips against the silky strands of wet blonde hair, before running his hands up the shorter's back and cupping his face to engage a long, much-needed kiss.

"I wish I could be with you like this, every day; I hate saying good-bye every night..." Kendall mouthed, tears visible in his eyes even in the water; James bit his lower lip before he smiled once more, this smile different; it spoke of things to come.

'Close your eyes, love. Just kiss me and close your eyes, let me do something for you...' He said, pearly white teeth glowing like gems in the shimmering currents.

Kendall looked lost and a little hurt, closing his eyes nonetheless however as they shared another kiss, he wrapping his legs to James' waist and lacing his hands through his chocolate hair.

A...a pull in his stomach, f-followed by a feeling within!

No, he was drifting awake! N-No, no, no! He was about to leave James again!

Kendall pushed at the other's form to scream in agony but the kiss lingered still, the brunette was refusing to let go.

No, no he had to stop him! If this lingers, they would be forced apart again!

N-No, no more a world without James!

No, no...NO!

...

"Kendall...? Love, are you awake?"

W-What?

Impossible...!

The blonde's bottle green eyes flew open as he found himself in bed once more, panting with flushed cheeks. His room was dark except for the moon's ghostly glow outside his window, but...a shadow hovered over him, a pair of sparkling mercury eyes among the curves of the darkness.

"J-James...? James!" Kendall choked in a hoarse yell, heart racing and tears streaming down his grinning in relief face as...a familiar brunette edged closer until their lips were inches apart, high cheekbones in a dark caramel color scrunched below those loving eyes while short, nicely brushed chocolate-brown hair framed his perfect face.

"Hi love."


End file.
